1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reserve tank layout structure of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-157433, there is disclosed a motorcycle having an engine, a frame mounting the engine thereon, a front fork, a front wheel supported by a front portion of the frame via the front fork, and a rear wheel suspended by a rear portion of the frame. A radiator is arranged in a front side of the engine. A reserve tank is connected to the radiator via piping. The reserve tank is arranged near a meter within a front cowling of the motorcycle (related art 1).
Further, there has been conventionally known a motorcycle in which a reserve tank is arranged between a pair of right and left swing arms suspending a rear wheel of the motorcycle (related art 2).
In the related art 1 mentioned above, since the reserve tank is arranged near the radiator, there is an advantage that a pipe arrangement structure for connecting the radiator and the reserve tank can be simplified. However, since a space near the meter is narrow, it is hard to secure a capacity of the reserve tank. Further, a technique of the related art 2 can secure a layout space of the reserve tank wider than a technique of the related art 1. However, since the reserve tank gets into an inner side of the swing arm, it is hard to check out a remaining amount of a cooling water in the reserve tank from an external portion of the motorcycle.